


John Sheppard Halloween ’75

by ratcreature



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Children, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Painted Spires, Pencil, Pre-Canon, Traditional Media, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pencil sketch of John Sheppard on Halloween 1975, as he’s going trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard Halloween ’75

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing
> 
> I did this for the [Painted Spires](http://community.livejournal.com/paintedspires/) Halloween challenge. While it isn't Halloween anymore where I am, it still is elsewhere, so I hope this still counts as October posting too...
> 
> Maybe I've just watched the Peanuts Halloween special too often, but I couldn't help but think that at some point John must have dressed up as WW I Flying Ace for Halloween just like Snoopy. So here's a pencil sketch of John Sheppard on Halloween 1975, as he's going trick-or-treating.

High resolution detail:  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
